


Home is Where the Clown is

by ribbitpiano



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Nonbinary MSPA Reader, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitpiano/pseuds/ribbitpiano
Summary: You need to get something out of your only sweater, and you go to the one person you know could help. You weren't expecting the clown, but maybe it's a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad & MSPA Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Home is Where the Clown is

Fuck. 

To be fair, how were you supposed to expect a couple of trolls to start a fight in front of you? It happens often on Alternia, blood gets splashed around like it’s water on a summer day. And just like that, it gets splashed right onto an unsuspecting bystander who had no part of the fight. Okay, the simile is falling apart a little, but your point stands. It’s impossible to avoid stuff like that all the time. Unfortunately, unlike most of the trolls, you can’t just throw out your hoodie and wear a new one. Mallek would probably be insulted that you got blood on it, and it’s not like you can wear around a bronze-stained hoodie. You have quite the opposite reputation, and wearing bloodstained cloth around like a trophy isn’t exactly conducive to making friends. Clearly, you need to clean it, but blood is notoriously difficult to get out of clothes. Who would know how to...

And then it strikes you. Oh no. Ohhh no way. You really don’t want to go see _her_ again, and possibly end up getting trapped there again? Is that worth it for a hoodie? It’s... not just a hoodie. If you don’t clean it out, Mallek might not want to be your friend, and neither would anyone else, so really you have no choice. It’s time to bite the bullet and go see Amisia. 

Her hive is a short jaunt away, you’re kept away more by fright than by inconvenience. You’re just gonna go in, she’ll tell you what you need to know, and you’ll leave, it’ll be fine. You tiptoe up to her door, careful not to alert her sooner than needed. The smell of iron permeates her hive, and you can’t shake the fear you feel. You muster up as much confidence as you can, it’s far from what you’d consider enough but it’s all you’ve got, and you knock on her door. She answers quickly, opening the door and smiling once she sees who it is. The ferrous odour is much stronger from the inside of the hive, but you don’t have a choice. 

“it’s youu! come in” She beckons. You do as you’re told, swallowing your fear in the name of friendship and decency of clothing. You open your mouth and try to begin to speak, but you’re caught off guard. In the corner of the room is a hulking clown woman. You remember her, her name was Chahut. She raises her hand slowly and gives you a lazy wave, to which you respond with a wave of your own, nervous but committed to friendliness. “so what are youu here for?” Amisia asks curiously. The grin on her face tells you that she has some ideas, though it also tells you that her ideas are wholly unrelated to yours. 

“I need to get blood out of a shirt”, you manage to squeak out. This is really testing your social prowess, but it’s not like you have a choice. “blood, huuh... not something i’d expect from youu buut that’s cool!” She leads you to a shelf lined with jars and bottles of clear liquids, each labelled with long names and warning labels you can’t read. “so youu need to puut one part of this and three parts water in a tuub or something and let it soak for a while, maybe a day?” She hands you a large, half filled bottle, one with fewer warnings written on it than the rest. You gratefully accept, and look at her in half disbelief. “You’re just giving it to me? You’re not going to ask for my blood, or for me to restrain some lowblood, or anything?” You’d nearly consider this complaining if it weren’t out of pure shock. 

“nope, i’ve got enouugh of youur blood, youu can juust go home” She grins. You can’t tell if she’s being friendly or devious, but you’re not looking to test her. “Oh, thank you!” You turn and start to leave, certainly not wanting to linger here any longer than necessary, but before you can exit, Chahut makes a comment with her deep yet smooth voice. “you’re going To need someThing To wear while ThaT’s soaking, won’T you liTTle one?” The scent of iron in the air is matched with sugar as the clown’s voice projects throughout the room. You suppose she’s right, you’ve gotten used to walking around clothed and at this point, it’d feel wrong not to be. And judging by the labels on the bottle you hold, you don’t want that to come in contact with your skin too much. “why don’T you come back To my hive, mirThful ones know i could learn some from you.” 

Her grin is wide and tired, as though she has no particular desire to do anything at all. You remember that the big clown back at clown church instructed her to hang out with you more, so that’s probably what she means by learning from you? Regardless of the learning opportunities, you _do_ need something to wear, and you’d really rather not spend any more time at Amisia’s than is required. You respond “that sounds like a plan!”, and head toward the door. This time, no one stops you, and Chahut waves to Amisia as the two of you exit. 

Chahut walks beside you, looking down at you from time to time. You can feel her steps through the ground, her humongous body more than enough to be detectable across a short distance. Walking with Chahut always makes you feel safe, nobody would dare start trouble with you when she’s around, plus the fact that she’s just very kind. It doesn’t take the two of you long to reach her hive, and soon enough you’re standing at another door, this one much larger and more imposing than Amisia’s. Chahut opens the door and leads you inside, gesturing for you to stay in the main living area while she lumbers off to somewhere. Her hive is spacious, and it smells sweet, likely due to the assorted faygos strewn about. Chahut quickly stomps back into the living room, holding a folded shirt with her sign printed on the front. She hands it to you, and says “you can puT iT on in my respiTeblock, iT’s righT down The hall.” She lazily raises her hand to point you in the right direction. 

It’s... a little big. The room, and the shirt. It’s just a basic t-shirt, like you’ve seen many trolls wear before, but this one is sized for a nine foot tall clown, and even then, it seems like something she’d wear for comfort. Still, you take off your hoodie, and put on the humongous shirt. It easily reaches your feet, you’d sooner call it a gown than a shirt. It’s not up to you, though, you still need to get the blood out of your hoodie, and you’re not going to be picky with clothes you’re being lent for free. You bring your hoodie with you as you stumble down the hall, trying your best not to trip on your new shirt. You place your polluted sweater on a nearby countertop, and essentially t-pose at Chahut, as if saying “ta da!” 

Her lazy smile becomes wider and much more purposed, displaying her many pointed teeth and showing more pride than friendliness. You don’t think it looks all that special on you, but it probably means something important to see someone else wearing your sign on Alternia. You attempt to walk over to Chahut so you don’t have to shout at her across the room, but while you’re walking over, you step on the dangling shirt, and begin to fall face first. Luckily for you, the clown takes a massive step forwards and barely catches you before you can hit the ground. Her large, musclebound arms cushion your fall, and you’re completely unharmed.

“are you okay, liTTle one?” She coos, clearly showing genuine concern. You’re not really used to people being that worried about you, but honestly, you’re more concerned with her. “I’m fine, are you?” you ask anxiously, a little suffocated by Chahut’s close hold on you. She releases you, and lifts herself from the ground, once again towering above you. “i’m jusT fine, sweeThearT.” Before you can make any additional comments of concern, Chahut bends over slowly and places an arm on your midsection, one behind your legs, and picks you up in one movement. "There, no more Tripping :o)" She cradles you in her arms like you would a baby, and the smell of sugar on her breath is more potent than before. You can't stop yourself from blushing just a bit, a natural reaction to being carried like a bride. It's surely normal for Chahut, when she's so tall it just makes sense to carry people sometimes. It’s really something, being carried by a huge, motherly clown, but you decide to think nothing more of it. 

“leT me show you around The hive a biT, young one.” Chahut’s voice is deep but calming, you know that she can be commanding when she wants to be, but around you, she’s always very soothing. “I’m not young! I’m like eight and a half sweeps, I think?” You protest against the clown, likely in vain but you aren’t about to be babied any more than you already are, not without a fight at least. Surprisingly, Chahut laughs, and replies with an “i sTand correcTed! leT me show you around, friend.” You really thought she’d argue, but you definitely want to be clear that you’re her equal, even though you’re currently being cradled in her arms like a child. 

She carries you throughout the hive, showing you room after room and shelf after shelf. There’s something that catches your eye, some sort of trinket, and you reach out to grab it but can’t quite reach it. Chahut reaches out and plucks the piece off the shelf, and delicately places it in your grasp. You can tell she’s being careful not to hurt you, as with her claws and her strength, she easily could. You’re more interested in her delicate movements and gentle treatment than the figure she had handed you anyways. She puts it back on the shelf as she carries you back to the couch, sitting down while still holding you. 

You end up sitting on her lap, and she asks if you’d like to watch TV. Of course, you say yes, since this is her hive, and since you really don’t want to do anything that requires moving from this very spot. Your shirt drapes over your entire body and even partially covers some of Chahut’s, laying over her legs like a small blanket. Almost as if on cue, Chahut pulls out a real blanket from behind the couch, and lays it over the two of you before turning the TV on. “Thought you mighT be cold in jusT a shirT, sweeThearT”. You snuggle closer to her at the sound of her voice, her words just as warm and comforting as the blanket now covering you. “I could get used to this”, you sigh. The clown wraps an arm around you, bringing you into a hug, and says “so could i.”

“You know, I’ve never met a highblood as kind as you, Chahut.” You speak truthfully and without thinking about the social implications such a statement to make. Thankfully for you, Chahut doesn’t seem offended by this, much the opposite. “i’ve never meT an alien as cuTe as you. :o)” She purrs, her words smooth and low, while her grasp around you tightens in a careful and gentle manner, hugging you closer to her. You’re not entirely sure what she means by cute, but you laugh a little. Being called cute by someone like that, someone so much larger than you, is almost funny to you, but it’s also a very nice feeling to be complimented by someone so beautiful. Your cheeks feel warm, and you blurt out a nervous “what do you mean lol” with a laugh. Before you can dwell on how awkward that was, Chahut gently places a clawed hand on your head and plays with your hair a bit. “you’ve goT me feeling awfully flushed, liTTle one.” You can’t help but blush, you’re pretty sure that’s some troll romance thing, and you think it’s the good one. The one you understand, at least. “That’s... the love one?” 

Chahut chuckles, her laugh echoing throughout the room. “yes. ThaT’s The love one.” You’re fairly sure she has a huge smile on her face, as she often does, though you can’t turn yourself to check, since she’s still patting your head with her gigantic paw. “So... uhhhh...” You aren’t really sure what to say. “you don’T have To reciprocaTe. i ThoughT besT i be honesT wiTh you.” Suddenly the mood is more heartfelt than you’re used to, and the room is silent aside from the TV in the background. “I wasn’t- I, like...” You stumble over your words worse than you stumbled over Chahut’s shirt. “I like you?”

“well i sure hope you’d like me, mirThful ones be damned if i’ll inviTe someone who can’T vibe inTo my hive.” You can’t tell if she’s teasing you or if you’re just incompetent in Alternia’s social standards. You wiggle yourself out of her grasp, because you figure this sort of conversation would be better had face to face. Plus, you want to look at her, is that such a crime? You end up sitting on her lap once more, but now facing her, looking up at her carefully painted face. “I meant that I have feelings for you! Like... flushed ones, I think?” Chahut’s neutral face quickly turns to one of equal parts happiness and pride. “oh, is ThaT whaT you meanT, liTTle one? i hadn’T a clue :o)” Her smile becomes playful, and she picks you up with both arms, bringing your face closer to hers. “mind if i give you a kiss, sweeT?”

Of course you don’t mind, what kind of question is that? You can’t imagine _not_ wanting to kiss her. You could go on about how kind, soft, and beautiful she is, but you decide instead to live in the moment and just kiss the damn clown already. You cup Chahut’s soft face in your hands, lean forwards, and gently press your lips against hers. You soon pull away, not wanting to be too forward or whatnot, but the purpleblood follows your move away and gives you another short kiss. Neither of you are looking to rush anything or push the other too quickly, you’re just having a good time and being close. You have a happy grin on your face, and Chahut does as well. You’re both more huge nerds than anything, and you’re just happy to be able to spend time with her.

Chahut, while still holding you in her strong arms, lays down on the couch and rests you on top of her. She’s practically the size of a bed (for humans, at least), and twice as comfortable. You lay your head just below her chin, and settle onto her. She rests an arm over your back, heavy but comforting just to be reminded how close she is. You look up at her and give her another short kiss. She smiles at you, more warmly than you’ve ever seen before, and you can’t help but smile back. “I don’t really know what I’m doing. With romance and stuff.” You sigh, as you rest your head down once again and look at the TV. “me neiTher. we can figure iT ouT, liTTle one. :o)” You can feel her words both physically and emotionally, her voice is deep and trustworthy. Besides, she’s right. You can figure it out, that’s not so hard. “i’m noT going anywhere. The drones don’T sTand a chance againsT me, and messiahs know i sTill have loTs To learn from you.” The clown purrs, and her words are the nicest thing in the world right now. “I love you so much, Chahut”, you say. “Thank you for being with me.” “anyThing for you, sweeThearT. i love you.” 

Before long at all, the two of you fall asleep to the sound of the TV and the feeling of warmth that comes with being together. You rest well, happy to know that there really is someone who cares for you, and she’s a big gay clown named Chahut Maenad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh I love Chahut so much she's criminally underrated, hope y'all enjoyed the fic, I'm pretty happy with this one


End file.
